How it came to this
by Trickynixie
Summary: This is a compilation of short stories all written in the present time concentrating on Shiki and Akira as well as the details regarding both of them and explaining how it came to this very moment.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N **So, this is the reposted version, couse the first one apparently looked like chunk, I do hope this one is better:) thanks for the advice by the way;) So, enjoy!

Oh, and of course - I do not own any of the characters, they unfortunately are a property of Nitro+Chiral.

**The beginning : Shiki I**

He is the winner.

Others call him Shiki.

Yes, probably because it suits his very self being, if you know what I mean, of course. In a way, though. 'Couse actually nobody knows him. None has found out who he is his true self.

In this self-made game called Igura, which has been invented just for the pure reason, that in this world, where all what humans have been creating - homes, where there should exist peace, concord and understanding - has been destroyed, the only possible way to survive is to attack. Otherwise you'll be vanished from the face of the Earth.

Well, this is the thing he masters better than anyone else apparently. In a way it seems like million miles away, but at the same time it happened just yesterday. He had slashed so many and so fast, that there would appear no one to confront this warrior. That was the moment when the battle for him had ended. So, Shiki left.

What's the point to stay in a place, where you have reached the maximum goal? Of course, this is a rhetorical question, but at the same time, seriously, is there any reason at all, once you've achieved all you possibly could?

It seems like an eternity since he's been out there wandering. Countryside roads changed to highways and forests got replaced by vandalized tower-blocks. Wolfs he met on his way eventually turned into two-legged beasts, but the only thing never changing is his memories about Tokyo once upon a time.

For the reasons unknown, in those memories he's always a little boy. No, it's not like he's watching upon himself like it would be in a movie. It's him. It's his, own gaze, which slides above the surroundings. Those are his spinning thoughts, which are grasping almost every tiny detail from all around turning the overview into a perfectly clear picture inside his mind.

Shiki still is that little boy with hair as black as feather from a ravens' wing. It seems like time has no power over him as well as lifes' changing fingertips can't reach this being of his.

**Half-human** - that's how they used to call him back in the orphanage, where Shiki grew up. Since those early days he felt himself being different, not quite like everyone else, not like every other little scum, how he silently referred to children around him even being a brat himself. But he kept those thoughts to himself without making a sound.

Already back then he recognized himself as being superior. Shiki almost knew that his appearance in this world holds a bigger meaning, so, he did not need anyone else. And very quickly he realized that to say the truth it's an immeasurable advantage, to be alone. It means to be free, untangled and what's more important invincible. It's obvious that everyone needs somebody else to rely on, to confess to or simply to be with like it is with friends, allies or lovers. Anyone, but him.

There was no need for friends, authorities or simply someone to be close to. He was strong in his lonesomeness. There were no flaws.

Life was as bitter as that cheep beer he used to by on the occasions, when managed to sneak out of orphanages' territory. There was no beauty in this life whatsoever. Children those days learned quickly how to underestimate themselves.

This unintentional method - to repeat and remind this to the little ones worked perfectly. Surprisingly this insistent disparagement which bordered almost on bullying made a whole lot of selfless little soldiers, who would try to accomplish even impossible tasks if required. The only one who did not submit to this systematic drilling was Shiki.

And as more so called teachers tried to suppress the boy and entangle him in this little society as stronger grew his resistance. Already then he saw right through the system and its' creators, a half of whom held onto mentioned manner of discipline because it evidently gave the best outcome and the other half because simply knew no better than that. First ones Shiki avoided and when came into contact tried to stay in the shadows, though the last ones on the contrary he considered obtuse and dense, so openly displayed his ignorance or scorn. Even his fellows young strategian had divided into two sorts - brainless idiots, of whom to take an advantage if possible or sweep out of the way by force once they got in the way and those, who were either stronger or relevant opposers, but just for the time being.

By the time Shiki became 14 years of age there was no match for him anymore nevertheless anyone capable to overpower the teenager. Those who fell in the same age category as him unmistakably feared him and did not even come close and tutors treated him as one of their own kind, namely like an adult, because in some unexplainable way boy had this responsibility so characteristic to grownups, that he never even challenged anyone without a reason anymore. Probably it was because he understood himself, what would be the outcome of another fight. Already too many times before he had showed others their place in his scale of values like when they were lying in the muddy puddles of the orphanages' courtyard. Shiki had fought to gain his rank among others and there was no need for a struggle any further.

For a brief moment it calmed him down and made a bit more patient towards fools around him. And that was the very moment, when a newbie arrived at the institution. Well, on a one hand that wasn't anything special, 'cause such unluckies, whose families and relatives had been killed by some street gang braking into their houses arrived and departed from the place all the time with relentless regularity, but on the other hand this time something was different. Well, at least for Shiki.

In the beginning young boy seemed just like everyone else who showed up - subdued, quiet and always seemingly miles away. Though everything changed, when first self-defense class arrived.

For the reasons understandable enough Shiki was tutoring the lessons. Teachers acknowledged very well that youngsters who had to leave the orphanage by the age of 16, without any skills of fighting wouldn't last till the next morning once thrown into the world of cruelty and never ending street fights, which was the most recognizable thing about this city. And who else would possibly know more about self-defense than Shiki, considering that even way much older boys avoided him ever since anyone could remember.

On that cloudy afternoon the boy who seemed so frail wounded another sixteenyearold so badly that the poor bastard was most likely limping till this very day. Later when Shiki was being asked about the circumstances of the incident, he simply replied: „ He made a mistake by choosing the victim." Everything had been said by that and no one ever asked any other questions regarding the event. The guy left the place as soon as he could, so nobody found out what exactly happened between two of them and why. Anyway . . .

It had come to this - Shiki was 15 years of age and a sensei, feared by everyone out of his unpredictability, subtleness and more often because of his cruelty. As he emphasized, it's better to be ready for the worst than to be treated gently now and suffer the defeat. It wasn't because he would care about any of the orphans or their lifes prolonged or abruped, but because of such a trivial reason as living up to your NAME.

Shiki had decided to earn a reputation in the city way before showing himself openly. Disallowed or more precise no officially he already had made uncountable trips outside the walls during the years of this life in the orphanage and not only once he managed to kill or mutilate someone outside there and return as unanimous winner. And exactly thanks to those visits he had made an impressive collection of armors, one of which he was holding above the unlucky ones head ready to strike the lethal blow.

Everyone else standing there frozen with a sheer horror watching the scene unwrapping itself right in front of their eyes. And then all of a sudden somebody broke the array and by wrenching that steel baseball bat out of Shikis hands threw it all the way over the field.

In an instant Shiki spun around and by grabbing the hero of a kind by the throat smashed him against the wet ground of orphanages front yard where the lessons took place. All the line of pupils gasped. Shikis' piercing gaze met eyes filled with sorrow. He tensed his fingers making them squeeze tighter around the other boys neck, but opposite the expected nothing changed about the look in the eyes. There wasn't usual panic and despair. They still seemed to be staring into some far away unseen abyss above Shikis head. And for a brief second he fell into complete confusion what resulted with a hard kick in his stomach, though the boy didn't manage to throw Shiki off. Instead the stronger one tried to push his fist into the face of the one under him, but as he did the attacked one already had managed to shake of his hold and the fist landed on the ground just inches away from other boys' left eye. He slapped Shikis hand away so that it wouldn't be holding his throat anymore and by pushing abuser to one side he rolled over to the other side.

In an unison they jumped to their feet facing each other. The viewing public held their breath, while Shiki viewed his opponent from head to toe with indescribable gaze. There was interest mixed with anger, as well as sense of fascination but coldness at the same time.

- What's your name? - Shiki broke the silence.

- Akira, - came a reply verbalized by a voice peaceful and calm.

Shiki smiled. Genuinely. That wasn't his usual smirk, which evoke more horror then uncovered hatred even madness that flashed in his eyes from time to time. And while everyone dumbfounded by this unexpected behavior stared at each other Shiki with a ghost of the smile still trembling on his lips turned towards surprised orphans and said:

- So, you see, my dear useless nerds the attack is the best defense. Surprising the enemy is already a part of victory. And if there were more like Akira amongst you, maybe one day one of you might even wound me or at least get closer than few feet.

After that due to the overall astonishment Shiki came up to Akira and while standing as close as possible whispered into his ear:

- For the sake of law of nature in this very moment I should brake each and every bone into your body, but I'm not gonna do that yet, 'cause you seem to make more sense than any other of those scumbags. I'll let you live, if you will be able to surprise me at least once more.

By that Shiki winked at the amazed boy, turned around on his heel and walked towards canteen.

And that was the beginning of strange and hard but unmistakable relationship between them two. The only one Shiki knows and which to be honest he misses, which is the reason behind his return to Toshima. He does not know how much time has passed or is Akira even still alive, because he has never been the best when it comes to fighting. Like how many times Shiki had had to save his neck from almost absolutely unavoidable death. But then again he's never been counting. Akira wielded of this unbelievable talent to get himself into troubles cause of his, as the guy called it himself, obligation to stand by the innocent. According to Shiki there were no innocents. There are only winners and losers. The first are to live and the second ones are to die. Simple as that. But exactly because of this right now, when Shiki is looking over the former Tokyo city from a distance he is thinking about Akira.

For this guy nothing is simple. Everything has a meaning, grounds and consequences. He is something else, something different. And that what is special and extraordinary is what pulls Shiki.

Akira . . .

He whispers.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N **So, now is Akiras turn to launch into the action ;) There are a bit more _fun_in this capture.

I chose to use a different lexicon as well, because I think this style would be quite appropriate for Akira. Yea, quite a lot of swearing:)

**The Beginning: Akira I**

He has never been the hero of the neighborhood but he's no loser either.

His name is Akira and he is in a deep shit right now.

Standing here in the middle of all this trash around him next to the sign dividing CFC from Nikoren the guys head is absolutely empty - no thoughts or settlements, no way out or a plan. No nothing. Oh, except questions.

How the hell did I end up here? How the fuck am I suppose to get out of this? But the most important one - what should I do right here and now?

Akira's life has been a complete mess from the very beginning though he can't even quite remember how this miserable existence of his started. There's a big blur with exceptional fragments like photographies in the back of his mind. Somewhere in this uneven, self moving mass or so called memory images of certain people are submerging and arising. It's impossible to catch even a slightest notion about who they are or have been. Have they meant anything to him? Have they been close? Every human being has to have those two who created him but instead of "happy" childhood memories Akira has a blank page, emptiness.

As he sees it for himself the life started at the orphanage. The bloody orphanage. A place where they kept those lost everything - family, future and soul. Poor bastards kept whining about their parents, brothers and sisters, relatives, even pets. They moaned because of unfulfilled dreams, cried for the savior but all what they received was punishments and curses. Instead of looking after themselves orphans allowed to be pushed around got beaten up and gave up the last remnants of who they were or could have been. All of them. Snotty-nosed grumblers. Akira didn't want to have anything to do with them.

But eventually he failed. There was this especially whimperingly boy. His name was Keisuke and ever since their first encounter the fellow sticks around till this very day. Ok, it was understandable back then, 'cause Akira stood up for the miserable cunt but for fuck sake why the hell Keisuke kept on following him wherever his protector of a kind went Akira simply couldn't grasp. The problem was . . . No it is . . . No actually WAS starting from now on that for no apparent reason Akira just could not permit the guy to be hurt. He can't actually answer "why". Maybe it's because he's the only person Akira knows. Or maybe it's because the lad isn't such a dickhead after all. Or to be honest Akira does feel bad about the way he treats the one who's running around blabbering about friendship and similar crap. But only sometimes. Akira's just annoyed most of the time. So, he ignores the parrot. And yes then it becomes obvious. Keisukes sadness what makes Akira feel guilty even angry but at the same time keeps him off the idea to send the guy to hell.

Yes and then there was this Shiki guy. There was something strange about him. Something indescribable. Could that be mysteriousness? No, that's rubbish. Just because someone's a violent brute with have to admit incredible strength and unbelievable technique you do not call him phenomenal. No. It was something else. There was some sort of familiarness in those eyes of Shikis. Akira could not say he understood strange spectacle himself but no doubt they shared something incommon. Was it anger? Was it pain? The kind of pain of a wounded animal. Both of those or none god only knows though this incomprehensible something was there for sure.

And it lead to a couple of very interesting moments they shared. The first one, when they tried to fight each other 'cause Akira being reckless meathead as he is every now and then did not agree with Shikis tutoring style attacked vicious punisher of the orphans resulting with the tutors lewd voice tickling his ear. The second one, when unexpectedly they met in town whilst on easy pace which obviously was not allowed, so Shiki said:

- Who would have thought that the savior of the wankers could disobey the rules? You surprised me again. Well done. I'm starting to like you.

And for a change this encounter turned out to be something _frienshipy_ alike. With no official verbal agreement they went to a pub, well maybe something more like a dump though you could get booze there and what was the most surprising thing Shiki got it for both of them and for free on top of that. When Akira asked how did he pulled that one off companion murmured something about "helping out" the owner and then chuckled in the manner so characteristic to serial killer that he decided not to sniff around more. And so they spent an interesting couple of hours trying to become intoxicated but never quite getting there while exchanging rather civilized conversation. To say the truth Akira had never tasted anything like that before. Neither the drink which was devilicously green neither the situation which was so surreal that he felt like in a dream. Someone else's dream.

Yea and then the last time he saw Shiki. It was a stormy night and thunder raged outside while all the martyrs were sound asleep in their shity jail like beds. Everybody but Akira. There is something about storms that evokes a strange, unrecognizable feeling in him. Like something or someone would be pulling him towards the edge of a cliff. No it's not fear, 'cause something so trivial as nature couldn't possibly scare Akira. Not because he would be some kind of lionheart but for the pure incapability to feel anything of the sort - sadness, happiness, love or hate. Just from time to time he senses those awkward thrills inside his guts. And stormy nights fuck knows why are the moments when it gets the best of him, so he was wandering around the orphanage along the corridors throughout the rooms and storages with no aim like a ghost. But all of a sudden he was forced to realize that he's not alone. The apprehension stroke when he got nailed to the wall and an ice-cold blade pushed against Akiras throat. But honestly the thing or to be more precise a limb which paralyzed his whole being was a knee pressed against the proof of a manliness. No extremities usually could be found around that area apart from his own right palm but right now there were some ones leg slightly brushing against Akiras crotch. Probably he looked like some teenage virgin when his gaze met Shikis flashing eyes but Akira found himself too besotted with the position to think about such matters as dignity. And while the pray was standing there stupefied predator devoted him a dazzling smile just before leaning closer and whispering in Akiras ear:

- I shall see you on the other side.

With that Shiki jumped on a windowsill and disappeared into the rain.

Next morning everybody were astonished by the fact of the disappearance, because there was some time left before the official throw out but then again most of the orphanages inhabitants were too happy to question this turn of events and of course nobody went to look for the runaway. Akira didn't feel neither blessed nor aggrieved though he could still hear Shikis promisingly suggestive words ringing in his ears and by the end of the day it might not be impossible for them to see each other once again. Who knows?

And then who would have guessed fallowed the adoption. Akira had no clue why or for what fucked up reason those idiots decided to adopt him but quite soon he realized that so called family life is shit. He couldn't get along with those imbeciles neither they showed any signs of enthusiasm to make a change. What was he supposed to do? Pretend that everything's peachy? He was no Keisuke who beamed every time he talked about his new found "relatives". Akira felt pent-up and annoyed. There was no difference between orphanage and this god forsaken place. Why the fuck he should stay with those morons any longer? That's why he decided to leave. And acted accordingly. He could almost hear Keisukes whiny voice trying to talk him out. What did he know about anything? He had no clue about Akira or his considerations. That impotent milksop never could understand him or his reasons. All he was capable of was staring in awe with his puppy alike eyes or question why, what and where.

By then Akira considered himself being strong and hardened enough to take care of surviving. He did not need anything or anyone apart from himself to survive. And to be honest he was angry. Angry with this whole damned world. And he felt a need to release it somehowm. That was when he heard about Blster.

What could be better then street fights? Isn't that a great opportunity to earn for a living? It wasn't even about the money. Rather the lifestyle as such - cheap whatever like rooms, junk food and absolute freedom. There was no one telling him what to do, where to go and when to talk. He was free to do as he pleases. His only duty was participation in combats which he managed with unbelievable ease. It seemed almost unnatural to himself. How come all of sudden he was able to perform in such a level. For all he knew Akira was never involved into any sort of special military training yet noticed that when fighting against use to be soldiers their movements matched. Sometimes he mused is it possible to be born with natural talent of a fighter. This was a very good excuse to avoid Keisukes pesky questioning as well. Yes you guessed right, the guy was there. Again! It was freaking unbelievable! Akira left the orphanage, Keisuke fallowed. Akira left new gained home, Keisuke dragged behind still. Obviously Akira simply had to swallow it. Keisuke's gonna be wherever he'll go no matter how far away and no matter how inappropriate it would be for the ninny.

And so the time passed by with Akira wrestling his way up in the ranks of Blster, occasionally, getting plastered together with his faithful though useless companion. Oh my, Akira could still remember the night after one of his regular battle victories. They bought shit loads of booze to celebrate which was of course Keisukes idea and ended up on a rooftop talking random bullshit when Akira decided to tease his almost pet and said:

- You know what folk makes of our companionship Keisuke?

- And what? - He asked with a stupid smile on his face.

- They say that you're my bride.

Dear god, Akira expected all sorts of reaction but the one he experienced, 'cause, other one blushed like under aged school girl and almost chocked on the gulp of a beer. Then spat it out and started to mumble some sort of excuses that he never meant to do that to Akira and he's so sorry and bla, bla, bla. What the heck? What was all that about? Why was he apologizing? It wasn't like they really were engaged. Akira just continued to stare. And more he did so more Keisuke blushed in obvious confoundedness.

- What's wrong? - Akira asked completely befuddled.

- What d' you mean? Nothing's wrong. Everything's fine. Just fine. It's just . . .

- Wait . . .

Akira couldn't believe his own eyes. That's right! How didn't he notice that earlier? Little fool wasn't there because of protection or friendship as he always declared himself. Stupid puff was here because . . . Oh - my - fucking - god! So that's why he was so persistent. Dear Jesus and the rest of them! Akira felt his guts churn up. He felt truly disgusted. No fucking way! He was not about to change fronts. He scraped to his legs.

- I'm drunk. I'm going to sleep.

And that's how it ended. None of them mentioned the topic ever again and Keisuke thank god avoided touching Akira as well although the very discovery never left new champions consciousness.

Oh, dear now he wished a gay friend would be his only worries. You wish! Akira bitterly laughed to himself. Now it was all different. Trapped between imprisonment for life and deadly game called Igura he had become a pawn in a gamble of higher forces. He's lost everything - freedom, choice and rights over the actions. By stealth he's been forced to enter Toshima to find this Il-re who ever he is and he has to kill the one otherwise . . . No actually there is no otherwise, 'cause Akira is not about to return to jail. It's better to get killed than spend the rest of his days in captivity. So he is here. Alone. With no help, no information just the tags he's been given. He does not quite understand the rules of the game he's about to participate in. He has no clue what to look for or where and on top of everything he has to always stay on guard otherwise the game will be over sooner than later but he's not about to give up. Not just yet. Who knows how this will turn out? Akira has this weird inkling of something well-known approaching. Out of nowhere. Like he would have been here before . . . Almost like . . .

Home . . .


	3. Chapter 3

**Akira II: Welcome to Toshima**

He is a little bit lost.

Or . . . No, he is completely lost.

This bygone day has been one big welter starting from the very moment Akira jumped over the wire fence separating Toshima from the rest of this god's forgotten place on earth. There were attacks and threats, shabby buildings and complete ruins, gangs of scum bawling at the top of their lungs and balmy loners looking for a pray, labyrinths and huge open places with nowhere to hide, talking and jeering, smoking and drinking, drug dealing and using, observations and advices, suspicion and fear. All of it right there in his head. Twitching and rumbling like trying to split up his scull.

Wow... Freaking unbelievable...

While sitting there on this scattered, dirty plank flooring inside a building which is about to collapse Akira tries to put those peaces of puzzle together.

He has been here in Toshima for how long? It hasn't even been a day yet though all the incredible insanities he has already experienced . . . It's like a bad dream. A very, very bad dream. He's used to no life like this. Yes, he did dueling and pretty often but that was different. He entered the ring met his opponent smashed his head in and left to get back to his place. The only person interrupting Akiras lonesomeness every now and then was Keisuke. And it's not that hard to ignore one even though the guy used to blabber like hell but still. You can't compare one mans gibberish to a whole city screeching, blowing and crashing. All those tens of thousands cawing, screaming, running and, so, on and on. How in the name of egg solids was he supposed to find that _Il-re_ guy amidst all this garbage? And even if he would, how to recognize the man?

- Shit!

He spat on the ground. Slime, now wrapped in dust perfectly fitted in.

- Just like me - young fighter bitterly thought to himself.

Pulled into this war ruined world because of some slut who apparently wasn't way-wise enough to keep her legs together or at least cope with the consequences. Then thrown in a fucking orphanage amidst the mob of fretful peaces of dirt. And after all forced to earn his place under the sun by brutality, simple manpower what left him feeling empty and meaningless. No, he did not take any pride in so called victories he'd achieved due his participation in _Blster_. Why did he even join the tournament? Akira couldn't quite remember. Honestly speaking he doubted the fact that there was a special reasoning behind any of his actions. It was just going with the flow. He went somewhere did some stuff which usually turned out in his favor, so, the boy did not take the time to consider "why" and "how come". But this time it was different. Akira could almost smell the scent of destiny in the air. This unavoidable sensation of predetermination he has never felt before. What is it? What does that mean? What will it bring along?

He has never questioned himself this way before. And now he knows why though it's too late. This uncertainty brings him down, makes him waver and at the end makes him weak. Vulnerability. Thing Akira can't afford right now. He has to concentrate!

- Pull your self together, man!

Ex-champion bawled quietly and added some rougher words on top of that.

So . . . What do I have here?

The guy decided to try out rationality instead of whining about this unfortunate fate of his.

There is me. All I do is fight. Now I have arrived yet at another pitched battle. I've won each and every of the previous ones. So, I bet I can do that again. I should be capable. No, no, no, it's not about that . . . I have to! I don't have a choice!

And he remembered the conversation with bloody Emma who let's say helped him out.

Yea, right, freeing me from one prison just to get me stuck in another one. Bitch! And who the hell is she anyway? Ok, k, k, it doesn't matter.

Akira shushed himself.

What was that she said about the mission . . . Something about the cartel which is doing drugs. Narcotics . . . How did the bartender called them? Ugh, the bartender! Fucking big puff! Right! _Vichio_ is the name. Cartel arranges everything around here. Including, approving participation in the game. Crap! Once I'm here so to say illegally they will dig me up sooner or later. Ok, that means I have to find the cartel and turn my self into freeman. Yea, that's what I'm going to do first thing in the morning. Don't wanna see THAT guy again.

The image of Kiriwar and a mutilated corpse over his shoulder came back to Akira. He shook it off. But that wasn't the only flashback. A pair of burning red eyes had pressed into Akiras memory like glowing steel melts into a wax candle. Each and every time he closed his own eyes they gleamed in the dark like fire eating up a building. And with the image came the sense as well. The cognizance of being set on fire rushed through Akiras body again.

Dear lord, what the hell is wrong with me!

Boy tried to get rid of the unknown feeling, but somehowm it didn't work. Those eyes were still there almost brighter then before.

- Let me hear you beg for your life, just once.

Partially soothing, partially enkindling came the voice.

- I won't.

He heard himself, growling back.

- Those eyes of yours . . . They are the most interesting.

The tone became lighter a bit of a mock even. Akira felt himself falling.

- Trash always gravels on the roadside.

That was already a cold statement or maybe a warning. And with that the eyes started to fade till they went out completely and the young man was back in the dark trashy room alike pace.

- What in the name of . . . was that?

Head felt light and empty. But his limbs were all tense, almost quivering. It was just like before another face smashing round only this time stronger. So much more powerful that it left Akira in complete amazement. In the same passive amazement with which he scanned the ongoing massacre in front of him a couple of hours earlier, when he run into the bunch of _line_ users, who tried to make a sandwich out of accidental by passer just before HE turned up.

- By all what is saint, who was he? And why did he get into the fight with those lowlifes?

I could have taken care of them my self. Or maybe not . . . But why, if he wasn't looking for the tags? And what was that look in his eyes? The first one when he looked at the stupid junkie offering him the tags and the second - THAT one? Why didn't he challenge me then? Or did he? What was all that begging for life and interesting eyes about?

It was like finding yourself in the middle of tornado. A complete chaos.

Must resist. Need to fight. Impossible. What the heck?

Chaotic flickers of thoughts randomly danced round and round. Akira couldn't make any sense out of this odd experience with remarkable stranger in black who seemed to show up out of nowhere just to take care of those daft losers. But why didn't the demonic reaper dissect Akira just like the rest with almost elegancy turning the insides out? And what's with those eyes?

- Wait a sec . . . - he murmured.

He has seen those eyes before. Akira never paid much attention to so called intuition but now this voice like thing inside him was screaming in full.

- I know them from somewhere.

And on the spot, imagination created a dark hall around him with a sound of pouring rain rustling in the ears but the most important part was two ruby irises like crosses burning on a lawn and so close to his blue pebbles they filled up the hall as well as Akiras conscience. All he could see was those pools of wrath screaming for killings and blood. And that was the first time Akira got words of farewell from the owner instead of a cold steel blade deep inside the ribcage. The scene played it self as clearly as it would have happened just yesterday. Though years have passed and those eyes were not even close to ruby anymore but pure flames, he recognized them anyway. "See you on the other side," Shiki did say back then.

- Shiki - whispered perplexed Akira - so, you are here in Toshima as well.

It's like he would have known this day will come all along.


	4. Chapter 4

**At first I would love to say a grand thanks to those amazing people who had added this story to their favourites or story alert lists. You can't even imagine what that means to me. Thank you, thank you, thank you! And here is the chapter, which is probably not the best one, but in honour of Shiki I just had to have this one. I hope you enjoy!**

**Shiki II**

He's smiling.

Oh, and why the hell not?

Everything is just grate.

He's walking along the shadowy street between buildings diving into pitch black darkness and coming out of it in a pale moonlight. With a small spleen flitting across his face he seems almost cheerful this merciless assassin. A regular onlooker would have seen only maddening insanity shining in those pools of red, oh, but that's not it. There is more than that.

As every coin has two sides, every man has his two halfs as well. And this usually unnoticed part of him is Shiki the joker. Yes, yes, despite the murderous aura around him, he can be quite amusing. Ok, the humor is rather black, but still. And if it wouldn't be for the constant fear overwhelming into his presence, we would have to admit, that the nasty remarks he often makes are actually funny. The only two people he could remember laughing at his comments was Shiki's little, blond relative back then when they were mere children and Akira.

It was another day in the orphanage when Shiki and the other boy were standing in a queue at the canteen waiting for another pile of horseshit as inmates use to call the food there to be poured into their metallic bowls. When Shiki's turn came he spread out his hand with the bowl almost eagerly, though when received it he throw it back and obstinately added:

- Next time you're out of meat just use your fingers instead will you, fucking old cow.

The old lady he was referring to just stood there befuddled not knowing how to reply to such shameless behavior, but Shiki added with his eyes wide opened seemingly surprised:

- Oh, I see, so you used your tongue instead. Very well then, - and he grabbed his bowl and was about to depart, when he noticed a quiet giggle somewhere near.

Shiki spun around and what he saw was truly cheering. Akira, the only one who dared to stand so close to all feared bully, had taken in somewhat reddish shade while trying to suppress laughter, but apparently was doing a crappie job. Shiki couldn't help but to give a tiny laugh himself. Their eyes met for a second. For this little moment in time Shiki almost felt like a bond between them, something so foreign when it came to his life, that at first it was impossible to recognize the sensation, the simple joy awakened by someone's appreciation.

Though soon enough Shiki pulled himself together and put on his trademark smirk. He winked at Akira who's face for no apparent reason became even brighter crimson and with huge Cheshire's cats grin on his face little cheeky rebel left the room.

And there he is again. Akira. Back then in the dark hallway when Shiki said, they shall meet again, he actually was pretty sure that they wouldn't, 'cause come on, how real was the possibility for them to see each other once more, but funny enough, Akira is here in Toshima. How unsurprisingly amazing is that? Oh, and their first encounter was just perfect at least to Shiki's tasting. Again he managed to pull Akira right out of Grim the Reaper's hands and by that he showed who's the master here, but yet again little prick refused to admit it. Oh, but what an excitement would it be to suppress him into submission! Shiki had a plan and he couldn't wait to carry it out. Shiki smiled devilicously while imagining Akira right under his own body shaking with anger, refusal, denial. Ha! But Shiki will show his little friend what happens with those who dare to oppose him or his wishes. He will beg, he will. Shiki thought to himself.

At that the pace came to an abrupt end. A sudden awareness of a notorious smell bit those supremely sensible nostrils of Shiki's. There was a hint of blood, a jot of sweat and loads of testosterone. And every second now there should be . . .

- Shi - ki - tii! - a voice was almost humming, - I found you, just like the old man said, - the only thing seemingly missing was _sha - la - la_ at the end.

Precisely. This pesky utmost irritating noise, which our smug hero was obliged to hear way too often to his own liking, was coming from somewhere above. A loud _clank _noise signalized that very, very soon a dirty blond mop will pop up somewhere on the right. But Shiki wasn't about to simply stand around and wait for that to happen, so, he ducked his head and simply kept on strutting.

- Don't run away, Shiki!

Silence was the only reaction.

- Wait up! - a moment of vexation noticeably showed it self in those two small words.

Voice was withdrawing, but that couldn't lull Shiki's strained attentiveness. A tiny champ gave away the location of young blonde, causing the man in black to rise a carried case above his head just in time to avoid Gunji's clawed hand. With a loud screech steel hit the cover of a suit-case. And in no time a pair of burning red eyes met cloudy blue ones.

- Got a problem? - Shiki smirked.

And then it started. Continuous, endless gibberish. Such an absurd japing, that it would be clear to anyone - this man is mad as a hatter. Our beloved assassin couldn't care less. After a quick useless conversation and Gunji's threat to kill Shiki, he put a sharp end to this nonsense with a glance and a simple phrase:

- You guys, will never get rid of me.

And that was that. Arbitro's waiting for him or to be more precise for the delivery hidden in that black portmanteau chained to the hand of the supplier, who is extremely eager to get it over with, cause he has way much more _interesting_ plans regarding a certain young man, ex blster champion.

I just had to add, that in this moment talented hit man can't even imagine what for exactly his favorite victim will beg, he,he, very, very soon. And I guess, next chapter should be the one to justify **M **rating ;)


	5. Chapter 5

_**At last I've been able to finish this chapter and I have to say I like this chapter my self. It turned out to be almost endless, because there have been so many things going on between the last time we met Akira and now and I had to mention all the staff, so . . . Anyhow, the most important thing is that I'm done for the time being and here I present the chapter which at last contains some smut, sexual violence and other stuff we like so much :) P.S. not only Shiki is able to play with our beloved Akira ;) he, he . . . **_

**Akira III : The Encounter**

He's standing on a rooftop. Musing. Scanning the scenery before him. Toshima.

Rin was kind of right. It is beautiful. No, not in that sense. Not like art. It's not ravishing or alluring. No way! But it's appealing in some strange paradoxical even perverse sense. Like when you walk along the street and there's been a car accident. Dead bodies and blood and tears. It's awful, but you simply can't take your eyes off it. It drags you closer, because you want to see this captivating seductive act of misery as particular as possible. It's in the nature of humans. And Akira realizes that he is exactly this sort of human being. And maybe that is the reason for all of them to be here. To experience this misery called life as detailed as it could get.

Yes, all of them: himself, Keisuke, Rin, the old man, everyone.

Maybe even stupid Keisuke, who has dragged himself along and now went for Igura even, has some sort of bloodthirsty wish inside him. Ok, very extremely quiet one, but still. Akira couldn't believe the guy was here just out of some sick sense of protectiveness as he claimed. The only reason to put your life on the line is the possibility that your opponent is in the same situation. Theoretically both of you are risking. His blood can be shed as well as yours. His life can be taken as well as yours. And that's what counts. Nothing else matters as long as you can kill or get killed.

He was pretty sure, that Rin, this young blonde with sky-blue eyes, whom they met not so long ago, but who already acted like they're old friends for years, is here for the same reason. Yes, those exceedingly azure eyes_. Blue is the color of danger._ Akira had heard this somewhere before. Does it make sense? Well, in this case, definitely. 'Cause despite his girlish frail appearance the guy was quite skilled when it came to fighting. God only knows what paths he's been walking and where learned to wield knifes the way he did and actually it was no business of his. But this Rin was an oddball with his camera and photos of almost everyone and everything. Like a little spy or something. And why in the name of egg solid did he have a picture of Shiki. Akira was positive that the guy in black he saw in one of the photographs was no other then Shiki himself.

As silly as it sounds, Akira could have sworn that he's able to recognize his ex orphanage associate anywhere and any time. And he wanted to know why Rin had a picture of him. Only he did not want to ask, because in case he would it was sure as hell that the little brat would go for interrogation, asking questions like: "How do you know him?", "What do you think of him?", "Is there anything between you both?" and so on and on. Akira was no particular supporter of sharing personal information and for no actual reason Shiki had become some sort of personal "staff".

WTF? Seriously? Akira, what is wrong with you? Our beloved main hero did ask himself every now and then, 'cause each and every time it came to THIS topic, thoughts in his head all of a sudden transformed into fireworks. It was bright colors and expressive sensations. Shades of red and limen of lust. Lust for what? Akira couldn't explain that to himself let alone somebody else. It was definitely personal, so, he asked Rin:

- And who's this guy?

The counter-action was rather inconceivable. Smile left young man's lips like he would have gotten smacked around the face. There was something anger alike playing with his traits.

- Oh, you can have that picture, but it's nothing interesting.

With clear rage behind those words young Rin had replied. And that is how this conversation ended. Obviously Rin knew Shiki. And hated his guts. Well, that's no surprise, knowing Shiki. Akira deduced. And smirked inwardly. As much as he could remember everybody hated and feared Shiki. Actually, they loathed him exactly and only because they were terrified. Stupid miserable cunts.

But Akira was different. He did not abominate. He did not adore. He was incapable of such feelings. And maybe that was the reason why he was the only one who got along with the demon. It seemed Shiki had similar disability. Inability to feel. At least that was what Akira thought.

Wait! Why the hell was he meditating upon Shiki's inner world. Again! It had to stop!

Akira spun around leaving the setting sun behind his back and joined his company of old and new gained friends who had settled upon the rooftop and around the little bunch of foodstuff Rin had bought for them simply to cheer them. Weirdo! Thankfully thought Akira and sat down next to Keisuke.

The sun got swallowed up by clouds and left this side of the Earth. A full moon rose and cast ghastly light upon Toshima where the dark corners grew even darker and rats and druggies crawled to the moonlit surface of the city.

Keisuke had gone so quiet Akira was sure he's asleep while Rin was trying to get on Motomy's nerves. At last old man got on his feet and with his simple _see ya' later_ left for whatever was on his mind.

Rin obviously was disposed to talk what led to a monologue about _Blaster_ which reminded Akira of that day's odd encounter with the blue haired one. Basically the guy dragged him to a quiet alleyway to get back his precious possession, Akira poached after the fight, but in the end it turned out to be a relatively civilized conversation about things Akira haven't considered before. For example the fact, that you could participate in Igura to earn some money. But the most curious thing he said was, that if he would beat Il Re, he would become the new drug lord, which is the highest position in the world right now. That was something completely astonishing. Il Re the drug lord. And Akira started to realize how little did he know about Igura and this situation. But it made clear a couple of things as well. He recalled Emma and the main reason he was here. He had forgotten all about it, but now the good old despondency was back with new force. What was he supposed to do? How was he supposed to defeat a drug lord? It was clear as day that if this guy is a drug lord he's not alone. Instead he's like a giant spider in the middle of a web. Web which consists of tens and hundreds of men protecting him from likes of Akira. Now it seemed even more impossible to get to him then before.

Two bright eyes staring at him pulled Akira out of his thoughts. Rin had leaned so close that his breath could be felt on skin. Ex Blaster champion who was so expressionless like the blue haired Takeru said back in the side-street felt a slight confusion in a form of blush creeping up from the pit of his stomach.

- I've always liked this pretty face of yours - all of a sudden revealed Rin.

- What? - Akira was at the loss of words.

Rin blossomed with a smile. He stretched his long pale fingers and gently brushed Akira's lips which our young fighter kept open since the amazement had a strong hold of him. Rin's fingers danced along Akira's cheek down his neck and stopped between his collar bones. All this time Akira stared at Rin like he was some kind of unnatural creature from outer space and he stared back but only there was no sign of bewilderment. Those amazingly blue eyes gazed back with joy, vitality and daring. And precisely when Akira comprehended where this was going Rin pushed forward and stretched him to the ground.

- Stop fooling around! - screeched Akira with true panic.

But obviously Rin wasn't joking. He climbed on top of Akira and pined his shoulders to the rooftop. Akira dragged in a gasping breath and Rin leaned down. Their lips met. Blonde's moist ones and Akira's soft ones. Two extraordinarily blue eyes disappeared behind the lids for a moment while a very active tongue explored Akira's mouth. And exactly when a certain someone was recovered enough to throw the other one off from the city beneath them came a frightened cry:

- Shiki! Shiki's here! - croaked the voice.

Rin was on his feet at once. And then he fled. Akira scraped up and run after him calling:

- Rin! Wait! Rin!

But it was too late. The blonde was already gone.

While dashing after Rin Akira mused. Shiki. Just who is he? Why the whole city is afraid of him? Rin seemed to chase Shiki. But why? What is the reason for this belligerence? In what particular way Shiki has wronged Rin? But most importantly, why in the name of egg solid is he all of a sudden thinking about this stuff? Why it seems so important? Why has everything considering his rather monstrous former acquaintance become so god damn important?

Akira paused. Wait! Why exactly is he here right now? Is it because he wants to make sure Rin's ok or maybe it's . . . Shiki . . . Quite feasible explanation to say the truth is the fact that Akira is somewhat drawn towards this enigmatic fighter.

Two guys screaming on top of their lungs passed him. That means he's close. Akira stopped short of a crossroad. He faced a narrow side-street hidden in pitch black darkness. He waited. He caught a sound of footsteps flopping. And then came an incomprehensible sight. A hideous creature staggered out of the lane. Probably once a man with his black empty eye sockets bleeding and cramp'y fingers fumbling the air fell on his knees right in front of Akira. With one last wheezy noise coming out of his half slashed neck the fiend died and his lifeless body hit the ground.

Eyes wide in shock Akira took a couple of steps backwards. And now the sound of unhurried, but firm footfalls approached. Akira's heart missed one beat.

And there he was. Shiki. In all his blood smeared grace marching towards him. There was no sign of mockery or playfulness in Shiki's face. No sneer. No nothing. Dead serious and dangerous he halted at the end of the street. He didn't cease to gaze at Akira. Right in the eyes. It seemed like Shiki's eyes mirrored all the blood spilled on the ground. So red, so swirl'y. Those pools of sanguine contorted the space and arched the time. Akira trembled but pulled a face of a dog ready to defend himself. Shiki attacked. He's almighty katana split the air way too close for a sudden victim to stay calm. _Whoosh!_ Akira jumped back. Second _whoosh_ and Akira squatted and drew out his blade. Right in time to protect himself from katana's razorsharp blade. Murderous steel twinkled with ominous spark just inches away from Akira's face which he felt congesting from almost cruel pressure. He had to use both his hands to keep Shiki's weapon at bay, though it only added fuel to the fire. Akira felt blind anger making way into his mind.

- - Is that all you got? - Shiki's voice came calm and uninterested.

- Don't screw with me! - Akira shouted.

And in that very moment adversary turned around but as soon as Akira got to his feet, he sent him flying backwards through a huge vitrine with a heavy punch. The glass smashed with deafening noise. Akira was lying on the floor. Shiki estimated the damage and slowly even elegantly approached digging the katana in the ground on his way. When he reached Akira who was still writhing with pain Shiki grabbed him by the neck and pined young fighter to the wall. Akira gasped at the sudden contact as with the wall as well as with Shiki's hand.

- You still brandish your knife even though you know you can't win, - emotionless voice pointed out.

For the answer Akira lifted his knife.

- It seems as though you really want to die, - he added.

Akira was fighting to regain his breath. Instead he was rewarded with even tighter grasp. Knife in his hand was shaking until it fell to the ground. He was left completely and utterly defenseless against this ripper. So, he opened his eyes as wide as he could grinded his teeth and glowered at the two-legged angel of death.

- So, I'll grant you that wish, - with no expression on his face Shiki promised.

And fingers squeezed his windpipe so strong Akira would have screamed if he could, but instead he made no sound at all. Only his eyeballs bulged a little more.

- Ju - s - t . . . , - Akira forced some sort of articulate sounds.

What he wanted to say was - _just stop teasing me_ - , but the words simply would not come out. And this one time Akira was grateful they didn't, 'cause only now did he realize how awkward would this phrase sound in the situation like this when Shiki was so close. Too close. Assassin cocked his head looking almost flirtatious then leaned forward and brushed his lips against Akira's ear. This movement sent shivers down Akira's spine.

- Dogs should be like dogs and just bark, - Shiki whispered causing new stream of shivers.

Akira couldn't take it anymore and closed his eyes. The pressure was just too big. His hand automatically pushed up and grabbed Shiki's shoulder.

- If you were to cry and beg for forgiveness, - he continued, - I might change my mind about killing you.

It sounded so truthfully almost gentle. Akira's eyes snapped open. This was bad. Akira started to enjoy listening to this silken voice no matter what horrid nonsense it was implying. He pulled himself together and pushed this spring body away from his. That left Shiki holding Akira's throat in his stretched hand. Black swordsman giggled quietly and kept watching his victim straining against his hold.

Akira gasped but kept glaring at this vicious creature before him. And he stared back with ridicule about his helplessness.

- What arrogant eyes you have, - Shiki added after this staring contest.

And then unexpectedly Shiki grabbed Akira's shirt and tore it. Akira felt cool night breeze against his heated skin. Soothing and alarming at the same time. But that was nothing comparing to what happened next. Black swordsman grinned wickedly and with the speed of light pushed his hand past Akira's belt. Fingers covered with leather wrapped themselves around his dick. Akira drew a sharp breath and tossed back his head.

That was unbelievable! He felt himself growing within Shiki's palm. No! No! No! Anything but that! Akira screamed inwardly. Shiki giggled again.

- So, the dog likes when the master touches him, - he mocked.

And he moved his palm upwards and downwards a couple of times. Akira lost it and let out a small whimper. Shiki repeated his previous movements. This time he was being rewarded with tiny cry and he smiled obviously pleased with the sight, so, he went past Akira's ball sack and pressed a tip of his finger against the entrance. Akira was ready to weep. Not only he was being molested he enjoyed it as well. No matter how hard would he try to deny that his throbbing member was a clear approval he found Shiki's doings arousing. And the other one knew it. He knew it too well, so, without further hesitation he pressed his finger in.

Stars swirled in front of victims eyes. At first because of pain. But then Shiki obviously found THE spot. In seconds pain was replaced with pleasure and Akira let out a long moan.

- What? - asked Shiki with a fake surprise, - do I hear you begging me?

Akira didn't reply just grinded his teeth even harder. He would not do the pleasure and admit how badly he wanted to come right now.

- Ok, - spat the molester and continued the sweet torment.

He moved his finger like drawing a circle stretching Akira's entrance for the next test. Soon enough Shiki added the second finger and Akira moaned even louder then before. More pain at first but no doubt more pleasure afterwards. It wasn't long before he would come, but all of a sudden Shiki stopped. Akira opened his eyes which he kept closed until now like he could block out reality that way. Again he met ruby red pupils full of wrath and viciousness. Those eyes reminded of two blooming roses in snow. They contrasted with Shiki's pale skin so much.

There was nothing left. No time and no space. No city and no moon. Just two ruby red irises filling up the whole. This was exactly what Akira needed. He pulled his knees to his chest pressed his feet against the blurry form before him and pushed it away.

Shiki let go of his victim and stepped back a bit. Akira fell to the ground. At last he was able to breathe properly and he drew his lungs full of air. Shiki just stood there watching him. Akira tried to get on his feet but failed, 'cause there was still too less ear in his circulatory system, so, he stayed on all fours.

Shiki came closer just like he wanted to make sure Akiras's allright. The one on the ground nailed his gaze to approaching figure and picked up the knife again. Then he crawled to the counter and pressed his back against it for support. And when finally he sat down and pointed his knife towards the enemy he mumbled:

- As if I'd be a dog . . .

Shiki approached a little more. Then stopped. Watched Akira for a moment until replied:

- We'll play again when you're in better shape.

And with that he turned around and walked out of smashed up place snatching his katana on his way.

Akira just sits there fallowing the black coat movements with his eyes until Shiki's figure vanishes in the night. So, here he is. Horny as hell despaired and on the verge of tears.

- So this is who you are, Shiki . . . - Akira mutters.

Why did he have to come here? Why in the hell did he allow THIS to happen? Why did Shiki do something like that? And for what fucked up reason he feels so empty right now? Like he would have lost something. But Shiki said they shall meet again. And so they will. And then . . . Then . . . Akira would avenge himself. He has to kill that perverted bastard.

_**So, this is the end of the encounter, but only the beginning of Akira's bittersweet torment. See you next time when our beloved heroes shall meet again ;) **_


End file.
